Идиоты:zigzag
Джон Беннетт - Наука Идиотизма Последний из Геометрических Идиотов – Зигзагообразный. Тост каждый раз говорился с более подробными деталями – «взятыми из Экзотерической группы» - и так, некоторое время. В конце концов, его установили в такой форме: «За здоровье всех Зигзагообразных Идиотов, а именно, за здоровье тех, у кого есть пять пятниц на неделе. И за здоровье всех истерических людей и за здоровье всех трех полов». Г.Гурджиев давал много объяснений всем этим деталям. Иногда он прерывал Директора, который добавлял в тост имена каких-нибудь присутствующих людей, чтобы сказать: «Нет, этот тост – для всех истерических людей. Все истерические, так что тост – для всех – не нужно называть имена». Относительно «пяти пятниц на неделе», было много попыток, убедить его, чтобы он объяснил, что оно означало. Однажды, он четко сказал, что не было специального значения для слова «пятница», это мог бы быть любой день недели. То, что было важным относительно Зигзагообразного Идиота, состояло в том, что у него нет стабильности; с одной стороны, он очень сильный, с другой, очень слабый. Ему стоило бы больших усилий начать двигаться, и затем он бы вернулся. Чтобы это иллюстрировать, г.Гурджиев делал жест своим пальцем, растягивая его настолько, насколько он мог, в правую сторону и затем возвращал его на середину пути. Зигзагообразный Идиот сломал магический круг, в котором был Круглый Идиот, но у него нет внутренней стабильности. Поэтому он истерический. И у всех, кто начинает работать, в самих себе есть что-то из этой собственности. Он не идет в определенном направлении, потому что его понимание не соответствует его усилиям. Связь между Зигзагообразным Идиотом и тремя полами была добавлена после (в моем опыте) других деталей. Он часто использовал ее, чтобы рассказать о третьем поле и его полезности для работы. В этом смысле, Зигзагообразный Идиот представляет конечную точку. Он превращается в «дилетанта», неспособного что-то оставить себе и в конце концов он теряет импульс, для того чтобы работать. Но также он может быть мужчиной или женщиной в действительном смысле этих слов, и как таковой, его усилия будут реальны и эффективны. Г.Гурджиев рисовал образ Зигзагообразного Идиота, как кого-то, кто работает с почти неистовой энергией. «Я восхищаюсь таким Идиотом, он часто ошибается, но не останавливается – ни днем, ни ночью, он борется». Это Зигзагообразный Идиот, который понял свое положение. У него есть некое сходство со Скользким Идиотом и действительно, один или два раза г.Гурджиев давал объяснения, которые обычно давались для Скользкого Идиота в тосте за Зигзагообразного Идиота. Бруно Мартин "Ralized Idiot" Зигзагообразный Идиот вырвался из круга и сумел избавиться от своего эгоцентризма. Он движется вдоль зигзагообразной спирали в неизвестных сферах и в новых направлениях, хотя он не знает, куда все это ведет. Он чувствует, что он преодолел все виды порядков и правил. Это чувство, в котором все кажется открытым и не подвержено обычным законам, по сути является необходимым предшественником, чтобы стать просветленным. Этот Идиот всегда рассматривался в шуточном смысле. Типичный тост, "За здоровье всех Зигзагообразных Идиотов, то есть, за здоровье всех тех, у кого пять пятниц на неделе, и на здоровье всех истерических людей и за здоровье всех трех полов." В этой цитате он ссылается на русское выражение "семь пятниц на неделе", в котором описываются люди, которые являются ненадежными и непостоянными, поскольку они всегда меняют свои решения и не держат своего слова или обещания. Зигзагообразный Идиот никогда не заканчивает свою работу, и всегда находится на грани катастрофы. Вы не можете доверять ему, потому что Зигзагообразный Идиот не имеет реальной стабильности внутри себя. Его определяющее качество "сила экстраверта и слабость интроверта". Даже когда он предпринимает усилия, он остается на том же месте, по отношению к идущей вверх спирали. Так как он не имеет внутренней стабильности, он имеет тенденцию колебаться между крайностями, и может оказаться эксцентричным, экстравагантным, и заводным как часы. Гурджиев сказал: "Я восхищаюсь таким Идиотом". Он делает много ошибок, но он никогда не останавливается – днем и ночью он продолжает борьбу ". Мы можем увидеть сходство со Скользким Идиотом, но Зигзагообразный Идиот сумел найти линию, хотя эта линия не прямая. Импульсивно он следует идеям и побуждениям, которые возникают внутри него. Если он может не забывать использовать эти лихорадочные изменения направления как напоминающий фактор, он может развиваться дальше. ... Положительный аспект: он избавился от своей фантазии и воображения, и он находится на пути к преодолению своего эго, и он нашел свой собственный путь. Именно в связи со смертью его фантазии и воображения он развил какую-то внутреннюю силу, которая поможет ему преодолеть свое эго и найти свой собственный путь. Он использовал стремление найти преемственность на своем пути, как напоминающий фактор, и таким образом он может развиваться. Отрицательный аспект: он прилип к следованию своим импульсам, и теряет себя в своем собственном сумасшествии. Даже свой импульс к работе над собой потерян в толпе конкурирующих импульсов. Зигзагообразный Идиот - последние Идиот на "пути познания". Далее идут Идиоты, которые лежат на "пути бытия. Diaries of J.G. Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett "Idiots in Paris" August 19th J.G.B. Lunch today was notable for G’s wonderful addition to Zigzag Idiots. He spoke about Unchangeable I and Immortality. A greater commandment than the ten given to Moses. Mme. de S and I had to translate and explain. "You see that I dare to say such things!" August 29th Once again he spoke about Zigzag Idiots… He spoke also about the Zigzag Idiot with a thousand I’s, all with their own desires and impulses. But the Zigzag Idiot can work by using all these as a reminding factor. "If he does this, then I admire him with all my presence! But ordinary Zigzag Idiot with five Fridays in the week is only shit of shit." He clarified, in answer to a question from Iovanna, that there is nothing special about Friday. "Sunday is the same." Rina Hands - Diary of Madame Egout Pour Sweet Page 36 He spoke to a man who had chosen, like me, to be the sixth kind of idiot and said he hoped in the future he would become either ninth—Zig-zag—or fourth— Compassionate, but better Zig-zag because anyone can go up—Just wait and it comes stage by stage, but to go down—"Ah, different!" Rob Baker - No Harem: Gurdjieff and the Women of The Rope Two of the techniques Gurdjieff used with the group were designating them according to "inner animal" metaphors (to help them better see their chief faults and potentials) and, similarly, his "toasts to the idiots" (a ritual based on his "science of idiotism" which had twenty-one different categories and levels and which he once described as a mirror in which human beings could see themselves): May, 1936: Margaret has chosen zigzag for her idiot. G. "You cannot be zigzag." M. "But that is my condition now." G. "Condition? Your condition has nothing to do with inner world. You defile zigzag. Wish go too high. Zigzag is high idiot, goes this way, that way, struggles against merde he knows he is. Is as if you, a deacon, put on archbishop's robes." "Idiots best book I wrote." Категория:идиоты